Dr Leorio
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: AU en el que Kurapika encuentra el médico milagroso que lleva buscando durante años, ¿será Leorio lo que Pairo necesita? ¿Será Kurapika un alma gemela? -especial por el cumpleaños de Leorio 1/2


**1\. Leorio**

El calor de Rukuso se asemejaba al verano de Padokia, cálido y fresco, pero con el silbido constante de los árboles bailando en sus copas que convertían una de las últimas ciudades del territorio en un espacio atemporal. Cuando accedió a la pasantía ofrecida hacia el fin del mundo nunca esperó encontrarse con un lugar colindante de la fantasía, las personas del pueblo de Rukuso vestían las mismas ropas de hace dos siglos atrás, las monedas parecían un viejo cuento de occidente y a pesar de contar con agentes gubernamentales nadie confiaba ni hablaba de ellos, lo único importante era el valor de la palabra y las tradiciones.

Trabajaba de planta en la vieja consulta ubicada junto al río Nari, aquel que dividía el pueblo de Rukuso con la pequeña república de Rukia, ciudad donde era posible encontrar teléfonos, supermercados, acceso a internet y las oficinas del gobierno. A pesar de convivir con ambos lados de la extraña sociedad que habitaba, sus pacientes pertenecían en su mayoría a niños del otro lado del río en quienes la medicina tradicional no daba resultados y era necesario aplicar alguna inyección, curación adecuada o simplemente aconsejar correctamente a los padres, evitaba los medicamentos por principio propio y no cobraba a aquellos que no pudiesen cubrir sus honorarios, lamentablemente la salud no era proporcionada por el Estado y quedaba a su criterio el cobro de las prestaciones. Un poco frustrado y ciertamente aburrido cumplía 57 de los 60 días de la pasantía "rural", aislado de los hospitales y habiendo días completamente sin agenda no estaba seguro de querer ser contratado indefinidamente. Era un cazador, llevaba años estudiando medicina y de cierto modo se sentía un desperdicio.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que el mismo pasante creía, su fama poco a poco comenzó a aumentar por los rumores que lo rodeaban relacionados a las historias de "curaciones milagrosas", se decía en el pueblo y en el interior de la quebrada que el nuevo encargado de la consulta era capaz de cerrar heridas abiertas de la noche a la mañana con un trozo de tela, que el agua que daba a beber estaba bendita y quitaba fiebres instantáneamente, incluso hablaban de rehabilitar huesos rotos con simples golpes sobre la lesión. Nada parecido a las anteriores mañas de antiguos médicos, y un rumor como aquel llegaría tarde o temprano a los oídos de Kurapika.

Apareció antes del mediodía, Leorio terminaba de escribir en la bitácora de la pasantía cuando el traje azul de un rukusa atrajo su atención en la entrada de la consulta. Era un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, delgado y de cabello hasta los hombros, escéptico y de ceño desconfiado caminó hasta él obligándolo a dejar el sitio tras el escritorio. No se notaba enfermo, aunque la urgencia que veía en su actitud le hablaba de una situación apremiante.

-hola-le dijo como si intentara llamar su atención, el chico de traje tradicional y bordados dorados parecía más interesado en las paredes que el médico frente a él-¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿tú eres el médico?-preguntó con la mirada ofusca sobre Leorio, de inmediato el tono insolente y casi despectivo lo hizo sentir ofendido-¿eres el médico?-insistió

-mi nombre es Leorio, soy el pasante, un placer-sonrió diplomático ofreciendo una mano que él rechazó-¿estás enfermo o algo?

-escuché que haces milagros-dijo el otro buscando en su bolso un monedero lleno hasta el tope con monedas de oro y plata-cada una de estas vale cerca de un millón en cualquier mercado negro

Leorio comprendió que el chico frente a él quería comprar sus servicios, de un modo adusto y frívolo, pero si estaba dispuesto a depositar en sus manos monedas de alto valor histórico como veía seguramente se trataba de una petición honesta, aunque no estaba seguro a qué se refería con los "milagros" y a diferencia del común de la gente era imposible leer el aura que lo rodeaba, como una puerta cerrada e infinita. Definitivamente no era una persona de carácter facilitador.

-antes de cualquier acuerdo-dijo Leorio queriendo llevar el control de la situación-me gustaría ver al paciente, porque es lo que necesitas ¿verdad? No me has dicho ni siquiera tu nombre

-Kurapika

-...Kurapika-respondió un tanto sorprendido por la repentina expresión amable de su visita-bien, puedes traerlo cuando gustes

-necesito que me acompañes, he viajado por todo el continente, he contratado todo tipo de doctores, sanadores y chamanes, ninguno de ellos ha cumplido mis expectativas y simplemente dicen "no hay nada que hacer, el daño es irreparable", cuando escuché que había en Rukia un doctor que hacía milagros vine de inmediato, aunque te alejas de la imagen mental que hice de ti

Leorio sonrió ciertamente confundido y ofendido, Kurapika hablaba muy rápido y arrastraba las sílabas de las esdrújulas por dialogar en una lengua distinta a la suya, la verdad era que poco conocía de las tribus y clanes alrededor de Rukuso, alguna vez escuchó que no debía acercarse al bosque detrás de la quebrada, que era probable encontrar un miembro de la tribu kuruta escondida en algún lugar de la arboleda, o peor aún, los zumi que comían carne humana. Era inevitable pensar en ello mientras lo oía hablar y notaba que no cargaba con ningún tipo de vestimenta rukusa, que las monedas de oro y plata no se asemejaban a las que veía en el mercado y que definitivamente Kurapika lo necesitaba más allá de la frontera que conocía.

-¿es una enfermedad?-preguntó resignado a entregarse al presentimiento en su corazón, ese llamado enérgico y caluroso que lo obligaba a aventurarse sin mediar razonamientos lógicos

-no exactamente, fue un accidente, han pasado ocho años

-es bastante tiempo, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-17, es un chico

-¿tu hermano?-inquirió distraído mientras buscaba una libreta para anotar los antecedentes necesarios

-algo así-susurró Kurapika siguiendo las acciones del médico con la mirada-¿cuándo puedes visitarlo?

-la consulta cierra al atardecer y no puedo abandonar mi puesto, si necesitas que vaya al domicilio debes esperar

Kurapika guardó silencio como si la decepción lo jalara al suelo y asintió aceptando el acuerdo sin decir una palabra.

-ven a la puesta de sol-indicó Leorio ofreciendo su mano una vez más para sellar el contrato, esta vez su mano fue aceptada y Kurapika abandonó la consulta bajo el mismo aura silente e indescifrable con que se presentó minutos atrás.

No era un muchacho amable, mas notaba una determinación y lealtad imposible de ignorar.

A la consulta llegó un único paciente luego de las tres de la tarde, un niño afiebrado y con erupciones cutáneas clásicas de la varicela, no era mucho trabajo pero debía rellenar el formulario correspondiente para la entidad epidemiológica en Rukuso, a veces le gustaba la idea de tener una enfermera de compañera o algún estudiante novato, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba aburrido pensando en el modo de aliviar el desencanto que le producía hallarse en una isla detenida en el tiempo aunque el calendario ya marcaba la prontitud de su partida y quizás, en el fondo de su corazón, extrañaría las costumbres extrañas y la conjunción de dialectos y culturas en un mismo lugar. No se sentía preparado para afrontar el desafío de la medicina tradicional.

El atardecer trajo consigo la humedad del río Nari, a diferencia de Padokia las noches en Rukuso eran frías incluso en verano y las lluvias se precipitaban sin importar la estación del año, el clima amazónico y salvaje de la ciudad sonaba casi irrisorio a sus oídos capitalinos. Toda una aventura la pasantía en posta rural.

Decidió dar por terminada la jornada cerca de las seis de la tarde, poco a poco el silencio comenzaba a reinar y cada quien regresaba a casa, sin embargo aquella noche no pudo regresar a la cama y ver televisión en el cuarto al fondo de la consulta, tenía un compromiso y con bastante lástima apagó las luces, cerró las cortinas y salió de la antigua vivienda que habitaba a la espera de su visita. Aunque para su sorpresa Kurapika se encontraba en el lugar desde antes de la hora acordada, sentado junto al camino acompañado de un animal de carga similar a un avestruz cruzada con una gallina, solo y distraído viendo hacia el interior del pueblo como si esperara una señal, se notaba preocupado, algo ansioso y con el semblante confundido. Por un instante Leorio no supo si seguir adelante, ¿pudiera ser una trampa? ¿Lo comería vivo?

-pudiste avisarme que estabas aquí, está helando-le dijo antes que las ideas esquizoides en su cabeza lo hicieran hablar tonterías

-creí que no podías abandonar tu puesto antes de tiempo-respondió Kurapika sin verlo como si hubiese escuchado sus pasos todo el tiempo

-bien, estoy listo

Kurapika se levantó de un salto despertando al animal que lo acompañaba y montó en él tal jinete sobre su caballo invitando a Leorio subir sobre el lomo del avestruz de plumas blancas que permanecía inclinado hacia el suelo a la espera del doctor.

-si quieres podemos caminar cuatro horas-dijo Kurapika al borde de la ironía evidentemente dolido por la expresión extrañada de Leorio

-¿iremos en esta ave?

-se llama Corni, es mi mascota-respondió frunciendo el ceño-¿subes o prefieres que te lleve como una lombriz?

-¿eres siempre tan agresivo?-preguntó Leorio sintiendo latir el límite de la paciencia en sus sienes, tanta insolencia y desprecio en un chico menor que él lo irritaba-soy una persona citadina, lo lamento

-¿puedes subir, por favor?

Leorio sonrió ante la invitación forzada de Kurapika y montó en la peluda avestruz aferrándose a las plumas suaves y esponjosas de Corni. Si alguna vez creyó que la imagen de Rukuso dividido por el Nari con el bosque removiéndose al fondo del paisaje parecía sacado de una película de Ghibli, adentrarse en el camino hacia la quebrada que comunicaba con el bosque era definitivamente un sueño feliz, en dos simples zancadas Corni cruzó el río adentrándose en la penumbra del sendero hacia el denso bosque se desdibujaba más allá y aún en la velocidad de sus patas permitió a Leorio ver cómo el pueblo quedaba rápidamente atrás y ante él se abría paso la verdadera naturaleza de la pequeña isla de Rukuso. A orillas de la quebrada un pequeño brazo del Nari corría con fuerza entre piedras peñascosas, el silbido de los árboles sonaban a cada paso como una invitación a perder el juicio, pudiera ser una profunda experiencia estética lo que sus ojos apreciaban pero no quitaba de su mente el hecho tenebroso e inquietante que se acercaba peligrosamente al territorio que los rukusos le prohibían constantemente, allá donde los zumi comían carne humana y los kuruta secuestraban cualquier individuo ajeno al clan. Estaba angustiado, sin embargo, no existía modo de regresar, aún cuando escapara probablemente la caída al río sería mortal o los animales salvajes lo tomarían como presa antes que pudiera comprender el camino, de cualquier modo Kurapika no emitía una intención desagradable u oscura, debía confiar en él a ciegas y creer en el instinto que lo impulsaba a seguirlo aunque mientras más y más rápido corría Corni entre los árboles aumentaba la presión en el viento como una cachetada de ansiedad.

Pronto pudo abrir los ojos otra vez, a treinta minutos de camino redujo la velocidad y aunque era imposible indicar cuál era el sendero de regreso, Leorio pudo ver a la distancia luces y escuchar el murmullo sordo de habitantes dentro de sus hogares. Como una bienvenida el claro del bosque se abrió a recibirlos y antes que pudiera notarlo se encontraba de pie en las profundidades del bosque de Rukuso intentando seguir el paso a Kurapika hacia el interior de un pueblo resguardado en aquella inmensidad que lo asustaba. Debió escabullirse junto a él por el costado de lo que era un conjunto de casas redondas, pequeñas y bajitas junto a la frontera que delimitaba el claro, todo era extrañamente fino y bien cuidado, ya no le parecía extraño que Kurapika se asemejara a la imagen de niño mimado príncipe de una familia de bien si alrededor de él el mundo parecía una caja de muñecas. El temor de Leorio devino violentamente en subestimación y cuestionamiento éticos, no dedicaba su vida a tratar niños mimados, su objetivo eran los hermanos de Pietro, aquellos que como su amigo no gozaban del acceso o dinero suficiente a un tratamiento digno.

-debo confesar-susurró Kurapika jalándolo del brazo para indicar la ruta a seguir entre los iglúes de mármol-está prohibido traer personas ajenas hasta aquí. Me llevaré un gran castigo si no cumples tu palabra

-debo ver al paciente antes de asumir responsabilidades-dijo en voz baja notando el rostro compungido y preocupado de Kurapika al acercarse a la ventana de una de las pequeñas viviendas

-ya lo sé. Rápido, entra

La ventana fue abierta por unas débiles manos pálidas y fueron ayudadas por Kurapika antes de escabullirse al interior de la habitación con Leorio arrastrado junto a él. En medio de gestos que buscaban mantener el orden y el silencio los recibió un jovencito apoyado junto a la pared que a piernas temblorosas se mantenía erguido y expectante al visitante nocturno. Por el semblante cansado y el gesto enfermizo Leorio comprendió que se trataba de él, el muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos nublados era su paciente, no necesitaba aplicar criterio médico para saberlo.

-lo siento-dijo Kurapika acercándose como una enfermera al chico de piernas débiles-dijo que no podía hacerse cargo de ti sin examinarte, Pairo

-¿dónde está?-preguntó Pairo buscando alrededor al tercero en la habitación-¿cómo se llama?

-mi nombre es Leorio, un placer-dijo el médico adelantándose a las palabras de Kurapika y tomó la mano de Pairo para estrecharla-asumo que nadie sabe que estoy aquí-agregó en voz baja con una sonrisa tierna

La escena lo conmovía hasta los huesos.

-voy a examinarte-dijo a Pairo ayudándolo a regresar a la cama mientras el otro se mantenía de pie y nervioso junto a la puerta como un centinela-Kurapika dijo que fue un accidente, ¿puedes contarme esa historia?-preguntó amable tomando el rostro pálido de Pairo entre sus manos en busca de signos anémicos

-fue hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo bien, pero estábamos jugando y hubo una caída, Kurapika se quebró algunos dedos-sonrió el chico con sus ojos ciegos-y yo...bueno, no pude levantarme en días, mi espalda dolía mucho y desde ese día que todo es borroso, no recuerdo los detalles

-debió ser una caída de gran altura, ¿qué han dicho los otros doctores?

-que no hay remedio, "la estructura está muy dañada"-puntualizó con las comillas en el aire-Kurapika ha recibido muchos castigos por mi culpa, pero no entiende que puedo sobrevivir así

-parece muy comprometido en sanarte, Pairo, es admirable-susurró observando con una pequeña linterna las pupilas contraídas del chico-¿puedo saber qué tipo de castigo?

-no-respondió Kurapika desde atrás

-¿puedes verme ahora, Pairo?-preguntó Leorio concentrado y ajeno a las miradas nerviosas sobre él

-es como una mancha negra, asumo que es su sombra, doctor

-quiero que te levantes y camines un poco, sin ayuda-agregó al notar el gesto innato de Kurapika de socorrerlo-eso es, la pierna izquierda parece más estable que la derecha ¿me equivoco?

-a veces duelen mucho-dijo Pairo en medio de la habitación-¿usted también cree que no tengo salvación?

Leorio sonrió con el corazón embotado de emociones, fue inevitable verse reflejado en el deseo de Kurapika, él quiso una vez salvar un amigo, regresarle la vida, la oportunidad de vivir un destino propio y no pudo, saber que podía curar mucho más que los nervios y huesos dañados de Pairo con un poco de esfuerzo era motivo suficiente para quedarse y asumir las responsabilidad que esquivaba hasta ese momento.

-me gustaría volver a ver el rostro de mamá-dijo Pairo con el nerviosismo de su timidez caminando de regreso a la cama-y descifrar si los ojos de Kurapika eran verdes o azules, no puedo recordarlo-sonrió avergonzado

-escucha

Leorio se acercó a Kurapika notando por primera vez las iris casi celestes de quien lo contrataba.

-trabajaré en sesiones-dijo determinado-durante cuatro días cada mañana desde el jueves, mi pasantía termina el miércoles por la tarde y dispongo de un mes para regresar a mi universidad. El tratamiento de Pairo es un poco complicado y aunque rechazaré las monedas que me diste necesito agua, comida y un lugar donde dormir, necesito descansar bastante. Comenzaré por la vista, descansaremos un día y luego continuaré con el daño lumbar ¿de acuerdo?

Kurapika lo observaba absorto, sin palabras y hundo en la incredulidad, luego de esperar durante años escuchar palabras parecidas a una esperanza de pronto Leorio hablaba como si pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

-debes saber, Pairo, que te sentirás muy agotado al principio y puede que no te recuperes por completo, si quisiera sanar el tejido en su máximo potencial pondría en riesgo mi vida, pero podrás ver y caminar como una persona normal, confía en mí-le sonrió notando de pronto el silencio profundo que lo rodeaba

Ambos lo miraban como si dijera mentiras, con los ojos llorosos y la expresión cortada por el miedo, confundidos y un poco histéricos lo hicieron sentir incómodo.

-¿lo escuchaste, Pairo?-preguntó Kurapika yendo hasta la cama del chico con la emoción temblando en su cuerpo-dijo que va a curarte, pero… ¿cómo? Se supone que es irreparable y en tan poco tiempo… suena irracional, estúpidamente ilógico-sentenció al borde de la cólera

-¿tienes alguna herida?

-...puedo fabricarla-dijo Kurapika y antes que Leorio pudiera detenerlo cortó el dorso de su mano con una navaja escondida en su ropa. Ni siquiera se quejó

-creo que estás un poco loco-susurró inquieto tomando la extremidad de Kurapika que no dejaba de sangrar y con el cuidado inapropiado de un doctor deslizó lentamente sus dedos sobre la herida abierta, como una caricia que arrastró en ella la sangre y dejó a su paso el tejido regenerado, limpio e indoloro, tal como un milagro

-¿qué es esto?-Kurapika respiró hondo maravillado y consternado ante el sinsentido que observaba, se sentía como la idea de saber que existía un mundo más allá de la frontera con el pueblo de Rukuso, como un secreto a medias que debía a cualquier precio desenterrar y aprehender. La experiencia viva de un poder ajeno a las limitaciones de la carne, ¿de qué clase de brujería se trataba?

-soy un cazador y afortunadamente me dedico a la medicina-dijo Leorio sonriente y ciertamente orgulloso

-¿qué es un cazador?-preguntó de regreso con la insistencia e impulsividad de un niño-¿hay más como tú? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué…? ¿Se nace siendo un cazador?

-...son muchas preguntas-rió nervioso dejándose caer sentado sobre la alfombra

Kurapika olvidó de pronto la idea de un cazador y abrazó a Pairo contra su cuerpo compartiendo risas de incredulidad y emoción. Como un par de niños celebrando un juego, no cabían de la inquietud dentro de ellos y en cualquier instante se levantarían a bailar de felicidad, después de todo la frivolidad de Kurapika acababa allí y el tono amargo de su rostro desaparecía tras la sonrisa de la esperanza, al verlo ingenuo e irracionalmente curioso Leorio creía haber encontrado un alma gemela y tomaba sentido el presentimiento que tuvo al aceptar la pasantía al fin del mundo aunque era demasiado pronto para creer que estaba en lo cierto. A pesar de la conmoción Kurapika permanecía firme como una puerta cerrada e infinita.

* * *

**Especial por el cumpleaños de Leorio ñ_ñ **

**Ya viene la segunda parte y final, ya saben, vamos a involucrarnos un poquito más dentro del bosque!**

**Cariños, besos desde Chile :3**

**(sipo, apruebo)**


End file.
